Amelia
Who is Amelia? Amelia would have gotten away with never knowing any members of Operation Midnight Climax if it weren't for that meddling Sean. While she did take part in The Matrix Online by the alias of Maeby, she quickly realized that the game was a poorly executed shithole of lulz and as a result her character never leveled. Her early days had her entangled with, fellow Trust member, zdn1 and she is still shamelessly waiting on her paycheck from her current fiance to pay for the procedure that will erase those years from her memory permanently. At one point engaged to totally out of her pay grade fellow OMC member Ian, she looked forward to a loveless marriage and a steady income off of his work in SCIENCE so that she may pursue a hopeless career in the dying art of Theatre and her avid interest in philosophy (see also: bullshit). But then she fucked a vampire and Ian wouldn't have any of that shit. She currently attends the University of California Berkeley majoring in both of these departments during the week and playing video games as well as love games with The Endless Void who was also heavily involved in The Matrix Online. The Matrix Online While limited, Amelia's character Maeby did suffer through the post-glory days of The Matrix Online as a member of The Trust, a gay hippie faction with a fetish for peace and talking things out rather than engaging in combat. While Maeby was never around for the glory days of The Masquerade, Sean did make numerous efforts to recruit her character although what tactical use she would have had remains unknown and so many conclude it was one of Vanil's efforts to get into her cave-monkey pants. Which of course he did. In reaction to this Maeby became uber gay and Amelia had the satisfaction of the ultimate burn before the game died out. That is, until the Carter Lowery Incident. Academics While it is true that Amelia was too cool for school, it remained one of the few places where she could get away with doing copious amounts of theater. After recovering from the trauma that was high school, she attended Cabrillo Community College for three years much to the dismay of her Grandmother. In order to cinsider academic possibilities, many visits were made to liberal arts universities along the West Coast including The Evergreen State College and Reed College. It was only after she transferred to a "real school" at the University of California Berkeley anyone in her extended family ceased to worry about her, although many in the engineering family are still baffled as to why she spends her time in bullshit art and humanities majors. Amelia also fucking sucks at hyperlinks and needs her fiance to clean up her hypermesses. The Hipster Faggot Controversey Fiance and OMC member Ian is quite prone to accusing Amelia of Hipster Faggotry, a serious crime amongst the group. When asked why he would be engaged to such a woman, his homosexual ass failed to comment. As evidence he cites her writing off his friends with such degrading traits as being generic or ordinary, which are held to be some of the greatest sins by members of Operation Midnight Climax. While Amelia is confirmed to identify as at least half-faggot, she denys any close association with the much despised hipster culture. Some argue that this only confirms that she is, indeed, a hipster faggot. Category:People